Introduction
''We flow as the rivers in the bank, we bound, carrying our little yet ''strong bodies as the quick winds in the fields, but everyone of us has a different voice. We are GlowClan. It was a misty night. You trudged through the hills, trees dotting around everywhere, and you heard the faint sound of a river nearby. the Silverpelt glittered above you. it was magnificent. you had seen it many times but ever this amazingly bright. You sigh in exhaustion---you had been walking for days. your throat is parched and your mouth feels like you had eaten sand. you keep walking towards the river. you were so tired, hungry and thirsty that your senses are dulled. you step carelessly over a faint scent line. as soon as you did that, you knew you were not supposed to be here. It was like a strange aura surrounded the territory. it smelled of mint and fresh dew. you look around. the territory was beautiful. the mist clung to everything, giving it a silver glow. the Silverpelt shone brighter than it ever did before. the trees were standing tall and straight, stretching into the brilliance of the night sky. but yet you still feel uneasy. The mood changed, however, when you saw the river.with renewed energy, you sprint towards it, uncaring that your steps were loud. you start to drink. After you had quenched your thirst, you pelt pricks and your tail fluffs out. you got the uneasy feeling of being watched. You looked around----and gulped. Eyes stared at you through the mist. you tried to console yourself that no, it wasn't eyes, that was just your imagination playing tricks on you, that you just needed sleep and you were seeing things. Suddenly, a flash of pelts dart out in front of you. four cats stand there. You inspect them. there was a tuxedo shecat with one clouded eye. your eyes dart to the next cat. she had one yellow eye and one blue eye, and a long scar on her flank, half-hidden by fur. a white and grey tom also stood there. the last cat was an apprentice, a grey and creamy shecat. "You crossed our scent line, drank our water, and were probably planning to sleep on our territory and catch our prey to eat afterwards. Anything you want to say?" The massive tom snarls. Your fight-or-flight instincts kicked in and your fur fluffed out to the maximum. Your paws want to run, your claws want to shred him---even though the tom was bigger than you. The odd-eyed black shecat steps up. "Calm down, Clock! he/she is just quenching his/her thirst." The tuxedo shecat frowns, but steps down. The white, long-haired tom growls under his breath, "Are you sure about this, Fadestar? maybe he/she is a spy." Star?! ''you think. ''The small odd-eye is the leader?! You'' ''swallow. "I didn't know this was your territory! I'm sorry....." You hate to lie, but you wanted to avoid tangling with the sorrel tom. The creamy grey apprentice snarls. "Liar...." The leader steps up. "Tell the truth!"She yowls. "Or you'll get a scarred muzzle." her claws slide out. they were long, curved things, looking almost like owl talons. You poured out the truth. "I knew it was someone's territory because all the cats are talking about it; I was curious and when I got here I was so hungry and thirsty---" You got cut off by the white long-hair. "I believe him/her. besides, he/she doesn't look very dangerous." You bristle. The leader--Fadestar-- laughs. "Very well, Stormcloud. He/she's not a spy." The creamy apprentice pipes up. "We can do with more cats." Fadestar looks thoughtful. "Hmm... well, what is your name, loner? also your rank. and what are you better at, hunting or fighting?" "I'm _____. I'm a(n)_____ and I'm best at_____." She nods. "Very well then, _____. come with us." The troop sets off, you padding after them. after a while, you come to a huge circle of trees. a pond shimmers at one side, and the minty scent is stronger now. the Silverpelt gleams. Fadestar ducks into a tunnel. it was large enough for three cats to walk comfortably. You slide out of the tunnel and gasp. the ring of trees make a huge dome. you could see through the branches but no one could see in. there was a cave that smelt of herbs, several dens, made out of stumps or under bushes, and a huge towering tree stood at the back of the dome. there was a cave under the tree; it was hollow and therefore a perfect den. Fadestar leaps onto a huge, moonstruck boulder and yowls, "_____, You are a warrior of the Pack of Glowing Stars!" The cats cheer for you, and you knew you had finally found...... home.